To Love Again
by Ron16
Summary: Buffy thought know one could ever break through the wall around her heart,but she was wrong,Spike has.The pairing is BuffySpike,mady more latter on.This has a high Fluffyness to it. Tara is abusive towards willow, Willow gets a new girlfriend
1. Confusion and Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy, the people who own Buffy does**

**Warning: this has high Fluffyness! And probable in a latter chapter there will be a torcher scene that'll be rated R, but don't worry the way I'll write the next chapter you'll be able to skip that chapter without getting lost and I'll put a warning the chapter before and on it.**

**To Love Again **

**Chapter 1 **

**Confusion and Worry **

Buffy was out on patrol with Spike. She was not herself that night, or to be more precise she hadn't been herself since they had sex by accident two weeks ago, and Spike picked up on it, she nearly got herself killed 10 times by her zoning out, nearly staked him 3 times for no reason, and tried to kill a vamp by staking it in the head.

"Huhh Buffy...are you okay?" he asked concern radiating from his eyes.

"Huh?...yeah I'm fine" she said trying not to show that she was happy that he cared about her, "why?"

"Are you sure Love? Cause you aren't acting like yourself" he said, stopping her from moving, so she was forced to answer him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just...tired" she said and thought 'you bet I'm tired, tired of dealing with my heart and feelings!'

"If you're tired go home and rest, I can finish out here" he said in a caring and persuasive voice.

"No, I need to be..." she tried to say but was cut off.

"You're no good to us dead" or me he wanted to add.

"Fine, fine, But I want you to report back to me" she said in a defeated voice.

"I will, even if it's daylight out" he said seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he added, "I promise, now go"

Buffy sighed and moved to kiss him goodbye, but changed her mind and said them instead, then she tuck off heading for home.

Spike watched her leave, groaned at not getting a kiss, but he didn't stay like that forever for he had the rest of the patrol to do.

Authors note: Well how did you like it? Please read and review!


	2. A Long Talk with a Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy, the people who own Buffy does**

**Warning: this has high Fluffyness! And probable in a latter chapter there will be a torcher scene that'll be rated R, but don't worry the way I'll write the next chapter you'll be able to skip that chapter without getting lost and I'll put a warning the chapter before and on it.**

**Chapter 2 **

**A long Talk with a Friend **

Buffy slammed the door as she entered her house, making Willow come running, to find her sitting in the living room.

Willow moved to sit down beside her nest friend who was fighting back tears, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My heart, feelings, Spike, and my brain" she chocked.

"Oh…you wanna talk about it?" offered Willow.

"I would love that Wil, it all starts with Angle, I shouldn't have to tell you how much he hurt me" Willow nodded and she continued, "When he left me, I built a wall around my heart to protect it, myself. That's why Riley left me, cause I couldn't open up to him, nor could he get through. So I started thinking that no one would be able to break through, But I was wrong" she managed to sob out.

"Who?!" Willow asked trying not to smile.

"Spike!" she said with her head down.

"Why don't you tell him? You know he loves you" Willow said with a small smile.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" she cried into Willow's shoulder.

"Buffy, you know he won't hurt you! God he wanted to kill Riley when he left you and Angle to for that matter!" she said in a calming voice.

Buffy stopped sobbing and listened, "yeah I know….He WHAT?!" she screeched.

Willow winced, "he wanted to kill your ex-boyfriends for hurting you, but he didn't because he new killing them wouldn't help you…he loves you Buffy, don't throw it away!" she said with a sincere smile.

Buffy smiled, "Thanks Wil…I'll tell him how I feel when he comes here to report to me" she said with a nervous smile.

"Good for you!" Willow said happily.

Buffy got up and headed to take a shower, but stopped, "Wil, if Spike gets here and I'm still in the shower, tell him to wait in my room will you?" she asked.

"Of course" Willow answered watching her best friend head up the stairs.

Authors note: thank you to those of you who reviewed. In case you couldn't tell WilWillow. Please Read & Review!


	3. Confessions of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy, the people who own Buffy does**

**Warning: this has high Fluffyness! And probable in a latter chapter there will be a torcher scene that'll be rated R, but don't worry the way I'll write the next chapter you'll be able to skip that chapter without getting lost and I'll put a warning the chapter before and on it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions of the Heart**

Spike came in the door after Willow let him in, for the door was locked and he didn't have a key, "So did Buffy tell ya anything?" he asked with the concern back in his eyes.

"Hey Spike and maybe yes, maybe no…. anyhow Buffy's having a shower and she wants for you to wait in her room" she said indicating that he should head to her room now.

Spike headed up the stairs and into Buffy's room, after giving Willow a nod. He looked at the clock and realized that the sun was about to come up in a matter of a couple hours, so he closed the blinds and curtains. While his back was turned, Buffy had slipped into the room, "I'm a little curious as to why you wanted me to report to you" he said, while turning around to find her in her short dark blue bath robe and what looked like nothing underneath, "You look hot!" he managed to get out.

Buffy smiled, "thanks…. I didn't expect you to have anything to report…" she trailed off.

"Well, why did you ask me to come here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…. I wanted…. to confess something…." she said fidgeting.

"Hmmm" he hummed but he stopped when he felt and saw her nervousness, "Buffy, you know you can tell me anything" he said in a comforting and caring voice.

"Spike, you know how I had a wall built around my heart, cause of how I was hurt by Angel, and my last boyfriend left me because he couldn't break through it, well someone did…" she trailed off taking a long drink of water from her cup of water on her night stand.

Spike's heart dropped like a lead wait, "well, who's the lucky sap?" he asked keeping the pain out of his voice.

Buffy winced when she saw his heart break, but smiled in a way that said not to worry, "You!" she said, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She almost giggles at the relief that ran through his face.

Spike smiled and rapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer against him, "what made you let me in?" he asked while giving her forehead a kiss. ((A/n: Ahhhhhh so cute!))

"The fact that unlike Angel or Riley, you won't hurt or leave me, I trust you, you complete me…. do I have to go on?" she said nuzzling his neck.

"No I'm guessing it's the same reasons I have for you?" he asked, she nodded and he looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly dawn. He raised an eyebrow and gave an sexy smirk, "sense it's nearly dawn, maybe I should stay here the day" he said in a way the said exactly what he wanted to do. He gave her a deep and passionate kiss and led her towards her bed.

Authors note: before I can post the next chapter I need movie ideas that would be in theaters or made up one if you wish, just please give me some ideas/names, please read & review. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed!


	4. Strange Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy, the people who own Buffy does, except Sabreil Satan I own her!**

**Warning: this has high Fluffyness! And probable in a latter chapter there will be a torcher scene that'll be rated R, but don't worry the way I'll write the next chapter you'll be able to skip that chapter without getting lost and I'll put a warning the chapter before and on it.**

A/N: Sense no one had given me any suggestions for movie names/titles, I had to change chapter 4 completely.

**Chapter 4**

**Strange Encounter**

Buffy and Spike were patrolling again. Nothing different except that they were holding hands. Both were smiling as if they hadn't smiled in along time.

This night was unusually quiet and inactive. Buffy was getting board, so she started thinking of other things to do. "Spike it's dead out here!" she said trying not to sound whiney.

"Well it's a graveyard love, it's meant to be dead," he said chuckling.

Buffy slapped him in the arm, "you know what I mean!" she said in a mock hurt voice.

He jumped when she slapped him, "I was only teasing love… so what do you wanna do?" he asked thinking his normal naughty thoughts.

Buffy's eyes light up, "Oh I don't know, maybe go see a movie, eat in a restaurant, play board games, or hang out with my friends," she said in a sing song voice.

Spike rolled his eyes, "You know me and restaurants, board games suck, I can't get along with Xander, so what movies are playing?" he asked.

Buffy stops moving and thinks, "Hmmmmm…. donno…. Does it…." She trailed off looking at something moving behind Spike's back. Spike fallowed her gaze and what he saw and felt made him want to run.

What they saw was a woman dressed in a tight black leather pants and a tight black tube top, with black high heals. The woman had jet-black hair that was almost down to her butt, porcelain skin, red glowing eyes, blood red lips, a slender waist, and speaking to what appeared to be no one.

Buffy started to move closer, so that she could hear what the woman was saying, but was stopped by Spike grabbing her, "Spike…. What?..." she asked as he started pulling her towards her home.

The woman snapped out of her trance, and looked at them with blazing green eyes, "Stop Where You Are!" the woman commanded.

Spike froze and turned to face the woman. Buffy was forced to face her to, only cause Spike hadn't let go of her.

The woman started walking towards them, swaying her hips in a seductive manor as she walked, "Well, well, if it isn't Spike and with the Slayer no less!" she said voice low, but they caught every word of it.

Buffy looked at the woman, "it seems you know me, but I have no clue as to who you are" she said, in her usual slayer tone.

The woman looked at Buffy with a weird expression, "I am princess Sabreil Satan, Satan's daughter! I'm shocked that a seasoned Slayer like your-self didn't know that!" she said holding her head high.

Buffy shrugged, "Just because I'm a seasoned Slayer, doesn't mean I know every demon by name, oh and my name is Buffy," she said in mock friendliness.

Sabreil turned to Spike, ignoring Buffy completely, "Spike, take her home, there's nothing going on out here tonight, there for nothing for her to do!" she ordered in a strangely calm voice.

Spike nodded and walked away pulling Buffy with him. Buffy of course struggled to break free, "Stop it Buffy! I'll explain about her when we get home!" he said in his most serious voice.

Buffy stopped struggling, "Fine! But Had Better Explain Why You're Listing To A Demon!" she hissed.

A/N: Well what are you waiting for Review Please! Oh and Thank you to maatsway, Spikebabe, lilmisscookiemonster, Teaginny for reviewing!


	5. Green Eyes and an Angered Tara

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy, the people who own Buffy does, except Sabreil Satan I own her!**

**Warning: this has high Fluffyness! And probable in a latter chapter there will be a torcher scene that'll be rated R, but don't worry the way I'll write the next chapter you'll be able to skip that chapter without getting lost and I'll put a warning the chapter before and on it.**

A/N: Well I forgot to warn ya before hand but I don't like Tara, and well pretty well any fic I write will end up her getting hurt in way or the other, now I won't kill her but in this fic that just might happen, and yes in this fic I have Tara acting very OOC.

Chapter 5 

**Green Eyes and an Angered Tara**

Spike paced back and forth, he did not like this, not one little bit. 'Why is she here? Is she after Buffy or one of Buffy's friends? If she is will I be able to stop her?' he kept asking himself as he paced.

Buffy watched him, she felt scared, Spike never acted like this. She continued watching him as she bit her lip thinking. "Spike" she said getting to her feet and made her was over to him. Upon hearing his name the vampire stopped pacing and waited. Buffy was quiet for a bit, "Maybe she's not going to do anything…I mean she is a teen and prone to rebel…" she said trailing off as she looked up at him.

Spike looked down at his love, "you've got a point, but still why would a rebelling teen even talk to her father? That is whom she was talking to," he said as he put his arms around Buffy bringing her closer to him.

Tara and Willow walked into the living room. Willow had her head down, as she appeared to be fixing her shirt. Tara stood with her head held high, "Hey guys, Willow and I are heading out for a night of dancing, and fun," she said. Willow kept her head down as if she weren't going acknowledge they were even going anywhere. Willow was dressed knee high black flowing skirt, and red tank top. Tara had black dress that came to half a foot above the knee, and it was low cut in the front.

Buffy glanced passed Tara to Willow, "that's nice, but I thought you wanted to stay in Willow?" She asked not noticing the look Tara sent Willow, the look clearly stated 'agree with me or else!'

Willow glanced at Tara then smiled at Buffy, "Well I changed my mind, what I meant was I had no intention of going out alone," she said with a forced smile on her face. Tara smiled, "see she wants to go out, anyhow we've got the key so don't wait up" she said, and with that Tara and Willow left the room and the house.

Buffy was vibrating with anger as she turned around so she was facing Spike, "Ug I hate Tara! She's always so over bearing, Willow hardly gets to say a word unless asked a direct question! I don't trust her," She hissed.

Spike nodded rubbing Buffy's back in slow soothing circles, "I know, but unless Willow comes to one of us then there is noting we can do" he said as the blonde calmed down.

A/N: heh don't want to give too much away so let's skip to tara and willow

Tara and Willow arrived at the club. The music was pumping and nearly everyone was dancing. Tara found them a seat near the wall, "you stay here while I go get a drink," she said leaving no room for argument. Tara smirked and placed a finger under Willows chin and roughly made Willow look up at her, "oh and Willow if you move from this spot or Talk to Anyone, you won't be having a fun time when we get home! Am I making myself clear?" she asked the whimpering red head. Willow nodded with wide eyes.

Willow silently watched as Tara walked away, she knew Tara wouldn't just be getting a drink but also some chick to go have fun with. She sighed and leaned against the back of her chair. She didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching her.

Sabreil had watched the exchange and didn't like it. She knew who they were, Willow was supposed to be the greatest witch to have been born in ages, and Tara she was the one who suppressed Willow and pissed her father off to no end. She danced her way over to the red head, "Hey, mind if I sit?" she asked the sad wary red head, as she waited for an answer she looked at Willow from head to foot, Willow was gorgeous there was no doubt about that. Upon getting a quick nod from the girl she sat down beside her.

Willow looked at the strange girl and her breath hitched, the girl was hot and had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She tried not to look but she couldn't help it, the girl was smiling at her and she felt comfortable around this strange girl, "hey, my name's Willow," she said in meek voice.

Sabreil smiled at Willow's obvious hitch in breath, "I'm Sabreil, nice to meet you Willow," she said holding her gaze. She looked to the crowd making sure Tara wasn't coming yet she sighed with relief as she turned her attention back to Willow, "Willow why do you let Tara treat you like that? Do honestly love her so much you can't see the abuse she puts you through?" she asked knowing Willow will tell her anything when in a calmed state.

Willow blinked 'when did I tell her about Tara?' she asked herself. She shook her head, "I have no choice, Tara is the only one other than a werewolf who's ever loved me, besides it's not like she beats me everyday" she said sniffing a bit.

Sabreil sighed, "Not true Willow, I've always loved you, regardless rather you could see me or not. You don't need Tara, and you deserve much better than her, Willow dump her please! Even if you don't go out with me Stop the abuse! You were supposed to be the best Witch to ever have lived!" she said as she locked her eyes with Willow's.

Willow blinked shock on her face, "how'd you know I was a Witch? You love me? Who are you?" she asked trying not to melt under the intense gaze.

Sabreil blushed, "ummm well my Father is Satan and well I've been watching you through is his window type thing…. My name is Princess Sabreil Satan…and yes I've been in love with you for the longest time," she said her eyes still locked with Willow's.

Willow was blushing as she looked at Sabreil, "I want to but I don't know if I can…." she said as her words died on her tongue as she stared up at Tara in fear, she whimpered knowing Tara was going get her for this one.

Tara stood there eyes blazing, "So I see you have made a Friend Willow, Get your coat on, We're going!" she said. When Willow just shook her head no Tara growled and pulled the red head roughly up and against her, "Do Not Make things worse then they Already Are Willow!" she snarled tossing Willow back into her seat. Willow was scrambling to get her coat, tears rolling down her face.

Sabreil growled her green eyes blazing, she got to her feet and placed herself between Tara and Willow forcing Tara to step back, "Leave her alone Tara! You shouldn't Treat people like that it has a way of coming back and biting you in the Ass," She hissed refusing to let Tara through to Willow. Willow sat there crying as she held her coat but she didn't move.

Tara scowled at Sabreil, "and who are to interfere with My girlfriend and I business?" she asked not caring as she locked her eyes with Willow's, "Let's get going Willow, Now before I loose my patients," she said glaring at the poor red head. She growled when the red head shook her head no.

Sabreil snorted, "I'm someone you don't want to mess with, I'm Sabreil Satan, I'm also in love with her and won't stand idle by anymore! She doesn't Want you in her life anymore!" she said taking few paces forward making Tara back up right out of the building into the alee way, Willow was at her heals. Sabreil sneered at Tara her eyes changing red, "You know I don't have to let you live! I can send you right to the pits of Hell to keep Daddy company for all eternity," she hissed.

Willow's eyes went wide as she watched Tara look terrified, sighing she moved to stand to the side of Sabreil and grabbed her arm, "Leave Tara alone please Sabreil, no one deserves to die young…come on lets just go…. besides I need her to move her stuff out of my room," she begged looking at Sabreil whom was slightly taller than her.

Sabreil looked at Willow and softened, "alright," she said fighting the urge to kiss Willow all over. She turned back to Tara, "Well it looks like you've been spared, so get moving and clear your crap out of her room and house," she hissed. As Tara started walking thinking about how she'd make Willow pay, Sabreil grinned at her retreating back, "oh and one more thing Don't try to steal anything that belongs to Willow, for I can track you down faster than any Vampire and werewolf put together, am I making myself clear?" she asked as Tara squeaked and ran. She smiled at Willow, "So will you consider going out with me?" she asked a hopeful twinkle in her green eyes.

Willow blushed nodding, "yeah," was all she said before she was engulfed in a passionate yet gentle love filled kiss.

A/N: Well how did ya like it? please review, the more reviews I get the faster I work


End file.
